Sa marque sur lui
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré films et durant Price of freedom, ma version de la marque que Beckett a laissé sur Jack, écrit pour un concours sur le thème Scène de torture donc…


**Disclaimer: **** Disney et largement inspiré par le contexte de Price of freedom de AC CRISPIN**

_**Bon bah hem, au passage je remercie Sharkna qui a ouvert une discussion sur les marques de Jack qui m'a donnée l'inspiration de cette fic. Attention c'est de la vraie torture…**_

_**Bonne lecture et… reviews ?**_

**Sa marque sur lui**

Cutler Beckett, nouvellement promu envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes Occidentales en Afrique, jeta un regard froid à son nouvel homme de main, Jonathan Mercer.

« Avez-vous mis la main sur Jack Sparrow ? »

Le regard tout aussi implacable, l'autre répondit.

« Son navire est encerclé au large de l'Egypte, Monsieur. »

Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'aristocrate mais il se maitrisa.

« Encercler n'est pas posséder Mr Mercer. Ramenez-moi ce Sparrow ici.

- Et le navire Monsieur ?

- Coulez-le ou mieux brûlez le, répondit Beckett d'un ton négligent. Après tout, la Compagnie en possède bien d'autres. »

()()

L'arme au poing, Jack Sparrow repoussa un nouveau soldat avec désespoir. Les assaillants étaient trop nombreux, beaucoup trop pour le petit équipage qu'il s'était constitué après avoir relâché la cargaison d'or noir que Beckett lui avait ordonné de convoyer pour la Compagnie.

Un homme lui entailla la pommette et le pirate sentit le sang gicler le long son cou.

« Rendez-vous, Sparrow. » Déclara un homme au visage froid et aux yeux cruels.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard autour de lui et ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. Les marins, ses marins, avaient le dessous et nombreux étaient ceux qui, parmi eux étaient blessés ou moribonds. Pourtant, leur seul crime avait été de suivre leur capitaine.

« Epargnez l'équipage ! Cria Jack. Ce n'est pas eux que Beckett veut. C'est moi.

- Suivez-moi et nos troupes se retireront. » Répondit froidement Mercer.

La mort dans l'âme, Jack obéit et laissa l'autre passer les fers à ses chevilles et à ses poignets. Là il fut poussé rudement sur le navire ennemi et songea qu'il avait au moins réussi à préserver le Wicked Wench et ses hommes. Ainsi qu'il était le devoir de tout bon capitaine.

Mercer le prit par l'épaule tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du navire et ricana.

« Monsieur Beckett tenait à ce que vous voyez cela. » Déclara-t-il.

Un glapissement échappa à Jack alors que les feux grégeois s'abattaient sur le pont de son navire, éclaboussant les hommes au passage avant de s'enflammer au contact de l'eau. Des hurlements de démence s'échappèrent du Wicked Wench et Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre lorsque son second, fou de terreur, se jeta à la mer dans laquelle il se tordit de douleur alors que le mélange de poix et de chaux dévorait sa chair au contact de l'eau.

Jack vacilla et tenta de se détourner tandis que le navire s'enflammait, grillant vif ceux qui se trouvaient à bord et qui n'avaient d'autre choix que celui de la mort qui leur semblerait la moins douloureuse.

« Regardez Sparrow… Susurra Mercer. Et rassurez-vous, Monsieur Beckett vous a réservé un traitement tout à fait spécial.

- J'ai hâte, » souffla Jack qui retint ses larmes à la vue du navire qui sombrait peu à peu dans les flots.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

Cutler Beckett observa avec satisfaction l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui. Jack Sparrow avait perdu de sa morgue et de son assurance à présent qu'il se trouvait enchainé comme le dernier des brigands.

« Avez-vous fait bon voyage Sparrow ?

- Capitaine, souffla Jack. Je suis capitaine.

- Oui, vous l'étiez. Par la grâce de la Compagnie et selon mon bon plaisir. Ces deux faveurs vous ont été retirées, Sparrow. »

Jack haleta, les côtes douloureuses après la brutalité dont avait fait preuve Mercer durant son séjour dans les cales.

Un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres de Beckett devant sa souffrance évidente et il congédia les soldats d'un geste négligent.

« Je vous avais accordé ma confiance Sparrow. Confié un navire, son chargement et une mission. Vous avez échoué pour les deux premiers. Qu'en est-il de la mission ? »

Jack eut un sourire légèrement ironique.

« Vous voulez parler des cartes menant au-delà des possibles ? Je ne les ai pas cherchées… »

Beckett se crispa devant son insolence puis reprit avec flegme.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant mes informateurs m'ont assuré du contraire… Allons Jack, parler maintenant vous épargnerait beaucoup de souffrance avant la mort qui vous attend de toute manière… »

Jack frissonna légèrement puis se reprit. Offrir à Beckett les clefs des secrets du monde marin ne ferait que renforcer sa soif de pouvoir et sa cruauté. Et il ne serait pas dit que le Capitaine Sparrow était un lâche. Sans se démonter, il cracha au visage de l'envoyé.

« Je vois, murmura Beckett avant de s'essuyer le visage. Soit, vous ne me donnez pas le choix Sparrow. »

Sur un geste de Beckett, Mercer ouvrit une porte quasi invisible et poussa Jack à l'intérieur.

« Je vais donc devoir, à mon grand regret, vous faire les honneurs de ma toute nouvelle salle de torture…

- Magnifique, » se força à ironiser Jack, le souffle coupé à la vue des instruments divers qui encombraient l'endroit.

Beckett se contenta d'un sourire et fit signe à Mercer.

Jack déglutit alors qu'il le forçait à s'assoir sur un siège taché de sang et bardé de pointes acérées.

« Encore une fois Sparrow. Où se trouve la carte ? Demanda Beckett d'une voix métallique.

- Tu peux toujours courir, » le provoqua Jack.

Beckett ricana et se tourna vers Mercer.

« Allez-y… »

L'homme s'empara d'un crochet acéré et Jack poussa un hurlement alors qu'il l'enfonçait dans ses avant-bras, déchirant la peau et le muscle au passage. Le même traitement lui fut administré de l'autre côté et Jack se sentit soulevé de terre. Les pointes acérées du siège s'enfoncèrent dans ses cuisses à travers son fut et une goutte de sueur perla aux lèvres du jeune capitaine.

« Où est la carte ? » Répéta Beckett.

Un gémissement de souffrance pure échappa à Jack alors qu'il lui semblait que son corps se déchirait en mille morceaux et Beckett sourit.

« Plus haut Mercer. »

La manivelle fit retentir son grincement sinistre et Jack poussa un hurlement, les chairs à vif.

« Il ne tient qu'à vous d'arrêter cela Jack, lui murmura Beckett. Parlez et je vous promets une mort rapide et sans douleur. Continuez à vous taire et… »

Fou de douleur, Jack sentit ses muscles se déchirer et posa un regard noyé de souffrance sur Beckett.

« Jamais… »

Un juron échappa à l'envoyé et il se tourna vers Mercer.

« Les poids, sont ils chauds ?

- Comme vous l'aviez demandé Monsieur. »

Toujours suspendu, tremblant sous la douleur, Jack vit Beckett se diriger vers l'âtre. Un gémissement étranglé lui échappa à la vue des lourds poids rougis qui y chauffaient et Beckett sourit.

« Laissez le glisser sur le sol. »

La chute fut vertigineuse et Jack retomba mollement sur le sol, s'entaillant le crane alors qu'il heurtait les pointes du siège où il s'était trouvé. Là, Mercer attacha les crochets qui l'écartelaient à des anneaux de fers plantés dans le mur et Jack gémit alors que la douleur reprenait.

« Parlez, » ordonna Beckett.

Jack haleta et Beckett soupira.

« Soit, une fois encore vous ne me laissez pas le choix. »

Jack hurla alors qu'il lui posait les poids de métal brulant sur le torse et son cœur se souleva devant l'odeur de chair grillée qui se répandait dans la salle.

« Parlez, » répéta Beckett d'un ton indifférent.

A demi-inconscient, Jack gémit et balbutia.

« Il ne va pas tenir longtemps Monsieur, annonça Mercer.

- Quel désagrément, soupira Beckett. Soit enlevez-lui ces crochets. »

Jack poussa un hurlement alors que Mercer obtempérait et mettait les chairs à vif.

« Pour la dernière fois, Jack. Où sont ces cartes…

- Vous jamais… Pirates… » Balbutia Jack.

Un sourire mauvais éclaira le visage de Beckett.

« Oui, un pirate, je n'en ai jamais douté… Seulement, il faut que tout le monde puisse le savoir en voyant votre corps Sparrow »

Jack hurla alors qu'il lui appliquait un fer rougi en forme de P sur l'avant-bras. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, le sang de sa blessure précédente coagula et Jack sentit des larmes de souffrance rouler sur ses joues.

« Où sont-elles ? » Répéta Beckett en pesant de tout son poids sur le fer.

La douleur, intolérable, submergea Jack et il se força à repousser le tortionnaire de toutes ses forces. Perclus de souffrance, il rassembla ses dernières forces et se jeta vers la fenêtre la plus proche dans l'espoir d'une mort rapide tandis que Beckett glapissait qu'il fallait le retenir.

Le corps de Jack s'écrasa dans une meule de paille et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_**Deux jours plus tard.**_

Jack ouvrit les yeux et réprima un gémissement. Son corps n'était plus que douleur. Une main fraiche se posa sur son front tandis qu'une voix aux accents chantants s'adressait à lui.

« Pas bouger, toi beaucoup souffrir mais homme solide. Guérir. »

Jack gémit et ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le visage souriant d'une femme à la peau sombre avant de succomber à nouveau à la douleur.

_**Une semaine après**_

Assis dans son lit de fortune, Jack grimaça à la vue de ses avant-bras à présent déformés par de larges cicatrices purulentes.

« Toi guérir, » annonça un colosse d'ébène.

Jack le regarda avec doute.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et où est Beckett ?

- L'homme blanc a fui. Toi eu chance. Nous là pour nous battre pour toi parce que toi bon avec frères et toi sauvé. »

Jack secoua la tête.

« Quoi ?

- Nous battre homme blanc mais toi libres frères nous. Toi bon. » Expliqua l'homme dans un anglais laborieux.

Jack secoua la tête.

« Vous vous êtes soulevés…. Souffla-t-il.

- Toi beaucoup blessé mais homme fait à toi, snip snip. Ricana l'homme.

- Snip snip ? Releva Jack avec une expression dégoutée.

- Lui pleurer, mais nous pas laissé choix. Mais après cracheurs de feu venus sauver lui.» Soupira l'homme.

Jack gémit et fixa ses bras torturés. La marque boursouflée de son avant-bras lui sauta au visage et Jack gémit à nouveau. Peu importait ce que les esclaves avaient fait à Beckett. L'envoyé de la Compagnie avait laissé sa marque sur lui à jamais. Une marque indélébile qui faisait de lui un paria pour toujours.


End file.
